I'd Come For You ( Brittana Song One Shot )
by RockerMonster223
Summary: No matter what Santana would do no matter how much trouble she was in she knew no matter what Brittany would come for her
1. Disclaimer

Song : " I'd Come For You " By Nickleback ( Do Not Own )

link to lyrics: .

I do not own glee or Brittana all credit to fox and Ryan Murphy and Brad Fulchuck


	2. I'd Come For You

I'd Come For You

Brittany and Santana had always been happy together but one night they got into a fight and it only went downhill from there.

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.

Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.

Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading

Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.

Santana stormed through Brittany's parents' house "No Brittany! I can't do this anymore" Brittany walking behind her "Yeah walk away Santana like you always do" Santana grabbed her jacket "You love that big trouty mouth anyway I don't why I even came back here! " Brittany looked at her angry "So what if I do he at least didn't leave me behind like you did!" Hearing that Santana walked out the door and got in the car with her friend Dani whom she had been dating in New York .But she wanted to see Brittany and see if she could get her back. Brittany ran after her "Santana" but it was too late she was already gone Brittany looked down. She began to cry and she whispered quietly I didn't mean it she began to cry and walked back in the house.

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground

But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now

Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out

Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

Santana laid her head on the window look out at the road as tree's whipped past as Dani drove the words that had been said swirling around in her head " So what if do at least he didn't leave behind " She closed her eyes hearing Brittany's words in her head as she heard her own " I don't way I even came back here ' " I can't do this anymore " A tear ran down her face Dani who was driving looked over at her "Hey Santana you ok ? " Santana put on a fake happy face and smile "Yeah I'm fine "that was a lie she felt like someone punched her in the gut and knocked the wind out of her. She wanted to tell Dani to turn around and go back to the Pierces house and run in and kiss Brittany. But she decided against it but little did she know Brittany was feeling regret of her own for what she had said she sat picking at her food but got up put it away.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you.

Brittany put her food away and looked at her phone sitting on the couch hoping and praying Santana would come back or call or text. She sat watching the football game she loved Santana more than anything but she was so hurt that Santana had left her behind when she went to college and then to New York . She still regerted what she said Brittany didn't love Sam she love Santana she loved her so much. Santana was still sitting in the car as Dani drove she was trying to have a good time joking and smiling with her. But in the back of her mind it still haunted her what had been said that night between her and the women she truly loved.

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing

My mind was closing, now I'm believing

I finally know just what it means to let someone in

To see the side of me that no one does or ever will

So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone

I'd search forever just to bring you home,

Here and now this I vow.

Dani pulled up the football felid at McKinley and turned off the car she leaned over trying to kiss Santana. Santana pushed her away "Dani we can't " Dani tried to kiss her again and Santana pushed her away again " Dani stop " Dani looked at her getting closer " Come on San you know you want to " She kissed Santana again and Santana tried opening the car door to get out but Dani slammed it shut causing Santana to lock it . " Come on San give in " Santana trying to push Dani away "No stop " Dani tried to get Santana's pants off Santana keep trying to fight her off her phone fell on the floor as she struggled she managed to text Brittany .

By now you'd know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

Brittany's phone went off she saw the text was from Santana she opened it and read it and it said "Cheer o Cheer o " Brittany looked confused and she saw a picture of her and Santana when they were cheerio's in high school and they used it when one of them was in trouble. Brittany jumped up and grabbed her key and speed off." I'm coming Santana hold on "She said as she raced to save Santana like a knight in shining armor going to save the princess from the dragon.

You know I'd always come for you

You know I'd always come for you.

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,

Yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to.

Santana was still trying her best to fight Dani off of her. Brittany pulled up and saw Dani's car grabbed the bat she kept in the trunk she ran over to the car .She saw Santana's hand hit the fogged glass she tried to open the door but nothing. She ran around to the driver's side and flung open the door and grabbed Dani " get your fucking paws off of her " She threw Dani to the ground . "Bastard "She kicked Dani in the gut and hit her with the bat in the side and back .

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you.

She looked at Santana are you ok Santana looked at her " I think so " then she saw Dani coming behind Brittany " Britt look out " Brittany blocked Dani's attack and punched Dani then cold cocked her with the bat with what if Dani had been a baseball would have gotten a home run . Dani was out cold Brittany grabbed her keys out of the ignition and threw her keys they ran to Brittany's car and Britt drove away fast as she could .

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

I'd crawl across this world for you

Do anything you want me to

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

They got back to Brittany's house they got out of the car Santana hugged Brittany clinging to her crying. " I got you no one is gonna hurt you not while i'm here " Santana looked at Brittany tears running down her face " Britt I love you " she crashed her lips to Brittany's and the rest well the future was theirs .

You know I'll always come for you.


End file.
